the big turn around
by jeannie nelson
Summary: what happens when Lucy gets a movie deal and Ricky does not read to find out (based on the episode Ricky needs an agent)
1. Chapter 1

The Big Turn Around

Chapter one- Dilemma

Lucy's POV

It was a typical Tuesday except this time we're in California still Ricky's movie got shelved but now he needs an agent and I have a plan to get him one I call MGM and schedule an appointment to see the boss I walk into the building and put my plan into action

Sectary: Mr. Sherry, Mr. Ricardo's agent is here to discuss Mr. Ricardo's contract

Mr. Sherry: Yes send her in

I am let in to the office there is a warn sense of warmth in there

Mr. Sherry: Welcome Miss…

Me: Mgillacuddy

Mr. Sherry: Thank you

Me: Yes I would like to talk about my client Mr. Ricardo

Mr. Sherry just gives me a blank look

Me: why are you looking at me like that?

: Mr. Ricardo doesn't have an agent

Me: why of course he-

: is that you?

My eyes go wide

Me: no are you mad man?

: well are you?

Me: no

: I know your eyes anywhere

Me: oh darn it I am so sorry Ricky just needs a job and I took it into my own hands to-

Mr. Sherry: Mrs. Ricardo, there are not many jobs for Ricky right now but we might just have a part for you

Me: that not.. Me little old me really oh you don't know how much this means to me oh please tell me about the part

: well Mrs. Ricardo if you sit down I will gladly tell you

I plop down is a seat and Mr. Sherry tells me that the part that is perfect for me is a new movie staring one of my all time favorite movie starts who I've already met none other than William Holden

Mr. Sherry: now I need to make sure that you are comfortable kissing bill

Me: oh of course why I've already kissed him

Mr. Sherry gives me a shocked look

Me: oh it's a very long story Mr. Sherry

: Well all that just goes well because you will be playing his wife in this movie

Me: I'll be playing Bill Holden's wife this is a dream come true oh Mr. Sherry you won't regret this

I rush out without saying good-bye but I was so excited to get back to the hotel to tell Ethel (my best friend) the big news i rush into her hotel room

Me:ELTHEl where are you?

Ethel: Lucy I'm right here how'd the meeting go

Me: I got a part in a big movie i'm going to be playing bill Holden' character's wife can you believe that

Ethel: Lucy that's huge but what will Ricky say when he finds out

Me:Oh my I never thought about that Ethel you know Ricky when he loses his temper he really goes all out for it

Ethel: and I don't want to be here when he does well good-bye Lucy

My best friend in the whole world Ethel Mertz runs out of the room without a moment's heisting that coward Ricky comes into the room

Ricky: Hello dear

Me: hello darling how was your day

Ricky: same old stuff look I don't know how much longer I can stand this and I can't stay in California for that much longer

Me: well dear I have some big news

Ricky: and what is that?

Me: Well...Igotpartinamovie

Ricky: Lucy say that a little slower

Me: well I got a part in a movie

Ricky: really honey that wonderful how did you swing that

Me: I posed as your agent but Mr. sherry realized it was me and offered me this movie deal and i couldn't refuse it

Ricky: YOU DID WHAT?

Me: now remember Ricky you said what I got was wonderful

Ricky: Lucy I'm not going to yell I'm just going to be happy

I flinch but then realize what he said

Me: you are how could you be so calm about this

Ricky: Well honey this deal is amazing now why don't you tell me about it?

Me: well okay I know is that I play Bill Holden's wife in it

Ricky: wow Bill Holden


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting Bill Holden once again

Bill's POV

I am on the set of my new movie ready to meet my co-star nothing can be worse than my meeting with Mrs. Ricardo right?

Director: Bill are you ready to me her?

Me: Uh yeah Joe just a minute

I run up to the director to meet my co-star to play my wife

Director: Please say hi to Mrs. Ricky Ricardo Lucy

Me : you again oh no...oh no

Lucy: nice to know you again Mr. Holden

Me: you as well I hope you do well in acting

Lucy: well I've never acted before so hopefully I will make my big mark in this

Director: okay enough you two we have to get this screen test done

Lucy: screen test but i thought i already had the part

Director: oh well you do but the screen test is just a formality now let's get this done shall we...and action

We do the shot and I have to say Mrs. Ricardo did a wonderful job she was a natural now i just have to spend about 4 more months with her and this movie will be a success (hopefully) Ricky is here to see how everything is going with some people (his friends) with him. The female one goes to talk to Lucy while Ricky and his male friend come to talk to me

Ricky: Bill, how are you doing I would like you to meet my friend and landlord back home this is Fred Mertz

Fred: very nice to meet you Mr. Holden

Me: very nice to meet you and please call me Bill

Lucy and her friend walk up to us

Lucy: Bill I would like you to meet my best friend Ethel Mertz

Me: Oh very nice to meet you

Ethel: Oh it's very nice to meet you Mr. Holden

Me: Oh please call me Bill

Ethel: Okay Bill

She Laughs all giddy

Lucy: Ethel dear he's just a person like you and me

Ethel: Oh Lucy he might be a person but he's not like us he's a Hollywood legend and for kissing scenes to

Me: Well I guess that's a good thing

Ricky: Lucy the mertz's and I better be going so you guys can get filming

Me: That's right our ten is almost up

Lucy: oh alright I'll see you guys later

They all wave bye and go sightseeing

Me: Well Lucy you ready

She nods and follows me to the set I can tell she's nervous

Director: Lights, camrea, ACTION

We do the scene and it went perfect Lucy is what we call a one-take wonder

Lucy: So how did I do?

Me: You did it in one take that's perfect in the movie world

Lucy smiles big and get's all excited but a lot more relaxed

The next few takes go wonderful and finally it's the end of the day


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- The Extra

Ethel's POV

Today Lucy invited me over to the set so I could see how they make a real film in California I'm so excited I can barely contain myself.

Lucy: Ethel, you ready to go?

Me:yeah honey let's go

Lucy didn't tell me that a limo was coming to pick us up she's getting the full star treatment

Lucy: Now Ethel when we get to the stage do not act all starstuck when you see Bill like you did yesterday

Me: well excuse me for acting like an babbling fool

Lucy: now I didn't mean it like that

Me: Oh honey I know you didn't let's just make the best out of this

We arrive at the studio and walk onto the stage

Director: Oh great Ms. Ricardo you're here, uh who is this?

Lucy: Oh Joe I hope you don't mind this is my best friend Ethel Mertz I was hoping she could watch

Director: Well she can do much more than that she can be an very important extra in this scene

Me: me? An extra wow I'll do it

Director: great let's get both of you into wardrobe

The director walks us to the department where we meet Bill

Bill: oh you're here again very nice to see you

Me: you as well bill I am playing a very important extra in what we are filming today

Bill: well I shall say break a leg that's good luck in show biz talk

I nod to let bill know that I understand even though I already knew what it meant we all go film for the day then it's time to go home

Me: oh Lucy that was such fun

Lucy: oh I know we all come here so Ricky can film a movie and I get an offer and you Ethel I'm so excited that you got a role even if was just for one day as Bill once told me there are no small parts just small actors

She looks at me

Lucy:.. Well some of us

Me: hey

Lucy laughs

Lucy: oh sorry hunny after doing a comedy like that it just gets to you in real life

Me: alright hunny let's get back to the hotel the guys are probably waiting for us

We both walk into the hotel

Ricky: oh Lucy you're home how was work?

Lucy: oh it was just fine Ethel got to be in what we shot today?

Fred: as what?

They all laugh except me

Me: now Fred that's not funny I really did get a part it was an extra but hey at least it was a speaking extra

Lucy: yeah guys that's right and she did an fantastic job for a beginner just like i am

Ricky: she's right Fred not everybody can say that got a part in a movie

Fred: yeah Ric your right I'm sorry hunny bunch

He goes over and hugs me for a change

Me: Ricky, what have you done with my Fred because i want to keep this one

Both Lucy and Ricky laugh

Me: Come on Fred I think Lucy and Ricky would want to be alone

We go to our hotel room

Fred: Ethel tell me what is was really like to be on a Hollywood set

Me: Oh Fred it was just like I imagined it would be big, showcasing, and a place where magic happens

We decided to go to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- The premiere (I'm skipping ahead a bit)

Ricky's POV

Well Lucy has finished filming and all editing has been done and now it's time for the premiere Lucy is so nervous

Me: Lucy, hunny hurry up we're going to be late

Lucy: okay okay I'm ready let's go

There is a limo to pick the mertz's and us up we all pile into it where Bill is also waiting for us

Bill: you all ready for a big Hollywood premiere and the party that comes after?

Lucy: a party? Oh Ricky can we please go?

Bill: come on Ricky you can't stop one of the stars form showing up

Me: what kind of man would I be if i did that?

Bill: then off we go

The limo speeds off to the cinema where the red carpet is set out for Lucy and Bill and that makes the rest of us the guests of the stars we go through all the fans and eventually get into the screening room and take our seats all the fans are seated and the movie begins then ends with a standing ovation after there is an Q and A which Ethel is included in the press starts asking questions

Press: yes this one is for Bill and Ethel how did you two feel having the snooping wife?

Ethel: well nobody knows this but Lucy here really is the snooper wife but hey you can't waste bad habits that become talent

Everyone laughs discluding Lucy the press keep asking questions strikingly none for Lucy but tons for Bill and Ethel by the end of the Q and A Lucy is very distressed

Me: Lucy I'm sure they'll have a whole different Q and A for you

Lucy: *all choked up* no they won't

She starts to cry and scurries off to the limo we all follow her and we are driven back to the hotel discluding Bill when we get in

Ethel: oh Lucy I'm sorry they didn't ask you any questions

Lucy: This is all your fault Fred

Fred: my fault how is this my fault?

Lucy: when you and Ethel met you had to offer her a part in your show and she had to get perfect acting chops better than me

Lucy starts crying again

Me: oh hunny come now it's not because Ethel was better than you come on you were one of the main stars where Ethel was just an extra now we should all get ready for that party

We all get ready for the party and the limo drives as there 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- The party is where Lucy is at

Fred's POV

We arrive at the party and as soon as Lucy walks in everyone cheers for her but i can almost grantee you that Ethel thought it was for her

Me: Come on let's go mingle I want to be here but get out of here as soon as possible I'm tired

Ethel: well let's start at the buffet

Me: here we go again

We walk over at to the food table but with Ricky and Lucy there story at the party was a little more exciting

Lucy: oh Ricky why did you have to bring me here it felt good when all those people cheered but I'm sure if was for Ethel and bill

Ricky: oh Lucy don't be silly if was for you and you know it

Bill walks over to them

Bill: hi Lucy, Ricky how are you doing

Ricky: Lucy is still in denial after the whole press conference thing

Bill: oh come on Lucy you were great in the movie and at the premiere and when you came in all the cheering was for you

Lucy: well I guess both of you were right I'll enjoy myself at this party and I'll start at the group with… Oh my gosh that's GRACE KELLY I better go say hi to her

Lucy walks away and you in the distance you can hear her say

Lucy: Grace, darling how are you?

Only Lucy would do that but at the party who do i meet the one the only Marylyn Monroe in all her glory

Marylyn: hi how do you do I'm Marilyn Monroe and you are?

Me: Fred mertz the manger of Ricky Ricardo-

Marylyn: oh is he here could you point him out for me I would love to meet him and talk doing a Spanish picture with him

Me: oh yeah he's right over there the one in the black and white tie

She smiles and walks over to him while I'm stuck with Ethel the orca whale we finally decide to leave at about 12:05 midnight and then we all go to bed the next morning...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven- Our big dinner night

Ricky's POV

It's Friday night Lucy and I are getting ready for our big dinner with Bill and his wife (his real wife that is)

Me: Lucy, it's almost 7:00 are you ready?

Lucy: almost dear five minutes

Lucy finally finishes and we make our way over to Bill's summer house we knock on the door Mrs. Holden answers the door as soon as she sees us she has a huge grin on her face

Brenda: Lucy, Ricky so glad you could make it I hope you like meatloaf

Lucy: Oh that's wonderful

Me: thank you so very much for inviting us

Brenda: no problem at all I want get to know you more

Lucy and I smile Bill enters the den

Bill: Oh Ricky, Lucy so glad to see that you made it Ricky why don't we talk while the girls get better acquitted

Bill and I sit down and talk on the couch while Lucy goes to help Brenda in the kitchen

Brenda's POV

Me: Lucy, I'm so glad to officially meet you I loved you in the movie you really got Bill good

Lucy: Oh well I'm glad to meet you thank you for inviting us if you're a good cook as much as you are a hostess I will persuade you husband to live down here

Me: Good luck Lucy you don't think I've tried that

We both laugh we all have dinner then Lucy and Ricky leave

Me: Oh they really are nice people

Bill: Yeah I enjoy they're company you know hunny I think it's about time to move down here and rent out our Hollywood home

Lucy's POV

Gosh that was exciting 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter eight- Little Ricky's birthday

Lucy's POV

In two days my little boy will be turning four years old we're having a big party for him I'm thinking of inviting Bill and his wife over it turns out they decided to move here and live here for good and if Bill has a job to do he'll just travel to Hollywood back and forth Little Ricky runs into the room

Little Ricky: mommy Mommy

Me: are you up from your nap already

He nods while grinning

Me: you want a snack?

He nods again

Me: alright I'll get you some crackers

Two days later…

Me: alright everybody we'll play a few more games then we'll open the gifts then it'll be time for cake

everybody cheers after we play tag, pin the tail on the donkey, freeze dance we open the presents mostly school things and one little kid radio that of course aunt Ethel and uncle Fred got for him and Bill and his wife got him a little director play set maybe he'll cast his father in his next big film ha-ha after everybody leaves except for Ethel and Fred and bill and his wife we start cleaning up and take little Ricky official birthday picture then the rest of our guests leave

Ricky: well I think he had fun today look at him

Me: well look at that all tuckered out maybe this is what we ought to do when it's his bedtime

Ricky picks him up and put him in his bed


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine- authors note

Okay this is just a note to you guys chapter eight was just a filler chapter and chapter ten will be Ricky's whole refection on the big Hollywood trip thanks for reading 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ten- Looking back

Ricky's POV

Well its official Lucy and I are going to a another movie premier but this time it's in New York and the movie is called the bull staring Ricky Ricardo and I couldn't be happier

Lucy: Ricky come on we're going to be late

Me: Okay Lucy I'll be there in a moment

I guess you could say that we had a wild trip and it worked out for the better both for us and the mertzes California is our second home and we will forever be grateful


End file.
